2018-19 SGFA Cup
:See also: 2018-19 in Gregorian football The 2018-19 SGFA Cup was the 39th edition of the SGFA Cup, the main domestic knockout cup competition in Gregorian football. The competition began with the Preliminary Round on September 15-16, 2018, and concluded with the 2019 SGFA Cup Final on May 19, 2019. The winner will qualify for the 2020 CONCACAF Champions League; if the Cup winner has already qualified for continental competition by virtue of finishing in the top two in League A, the third-place team in League A will take St. Gregory's automatic qualification slot for 2020 CONCACAF Liga América. League A side Helena United entered the defending champions, having defeated Starrs County 2-0 in the 2018 final. Preliminary Round With League C contracted to 12 teams for 2018-19, 20 places were left to fill in the First Round from the 30 teams in the SGFA Amateur Leagues. The two voluntarily demoted clubs from League C in 2017-18 – K-burg Pride and Royal Guards – along with the eight Amateur Leagues clubs with the best home-and-away records in 2017-18 (except the league champions, Kensington Wolves, who were promoted to League C) received an automatic bye to the First Round, with the remaining places to be taken by the winners of the ten Preliminary Round matches. The draw for the Preliminary Round took place on Tuesday, August 14, 2018, at the SGFA's head office in Warner Bay. First Round The draw for the First Round took place on Monday, September 24, 2018. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the 10 winners of the Preliminary Round (P), the 10 bye teams from the Amateur Leagues (Y), and the 12 teams from League C ©. Second Round The draw for the Second Round took place on Monday, October 8, 2018. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the First Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League B (B). |goals2 = }} Zaleski |goals2 = }} |goals2 = |aet = yes}} }} , |goals2 = }} , Descours Wheatfield |goals2 = }} |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Smart |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 3-2}} , |goals2 = Florentine Wallace De Bolla , }} }} |goals2 = |aet = yes}} Lamas Halderman Baugh |goals2 = }} , Rasmussen |goals2 = }} }} Third Round The draw for the Third Round took place on Tuesday, October 30, 2018. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the Second Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League A (A). |goals2 = Hogan Piarrou Burke Freitas }} Ramakers Tennant |goals2 = }} , Kergoat |goals2 = Mandeville A. Draper Fuller |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 5-3|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} |goals2 = Duckworth Armstrong , Cárcamo Vissers Brock Stewart }} , , Lamarche |goals2 = Maurer , Anderson }} Garnett |goals2 = |aet = yes}} |goals2 = }} Monelle |goals2 = Sands Brisset Moreno }} , Delaney O'Bray }} |goals2 = Cascasan Gagnon }} Yang |goals2 = |aet = yes}} |goals2 = }} Tobin }} , , |goals2 = Desir }} , Meade , |goals2 = Staniforth }} Villanueva |goals2 = }} Fourth Round The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Monday, December 10, 2018. Guzmán Arboleda |goals2 = Hernández }} Foster , |goals2 = Cordero Ramos Kergoat Burton |aet = yes}} Corrales |goals2 = }} Grimm , Faye Jautz |goals2 = Scarlata Jones }} |goals2 = Piarrou Wembley Burke }} |goals2 = Walters Barnes Moreno |aet = yes}} Ross-Jennings |goals2 = Pierce Beltran |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 4-2|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} Quarter-finals The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Wednesday, February 13, 2019. It is the first time since 2008-09 that the final eight teams in the Cup are all members of League A. Semi-finals Final :Main article: 2019 SGFA Cup Final Category:SGFA Cup seasons Category:2018-19 in Gregorian football